


Always

by ani_mage



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Genderfluid Character, Kid Fic, M/M, Nonbinary Character, OC, bunny slippers, family fic, genderfluid child, teddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_mage/pseuds/ani_mage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new a addition to the Potter-Malfoy family, and Teddy's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Draco knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Lynx Potter-Malfoy was perfect, just perfect. His soft reddish-brown curls grew in one direction—vertical—and his light brown skin was covered in freckles. He had three teeth, which were currently gnawing on Draco’s finger. The ministry had approved their petition for adoption on Monday, and now it was Sunday and he was finally home. Draco kissed his little dome of hair, inhaling the milky sweet smell particular to babies.

“Dad, why are you smelling it?”

Teddy was still in a strop. He was sitting in Harry’s high-backed chair (the throne) with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a frown on his face. It was hard to take his serious expression seriously, however, because he’d been quite creative in putting together his ensemble this morning. He was wearing his “work” dungarees, usually reserved for helping Harry around the house, and a shiny black shirt he must have liberated from the darkest depths of Draco’s wardrobe. On Draco, the shirt was incredibly tight and incredibly tacky, something he had worn when he and Harry were first dating and he had no idea how Muggles dressed. He still wore it occasionally, when they were “reenacting” their first dates within the privacy of their bedroom. _Never again_. Harry liked him better in his old Hogwarts uniform anyway. On six-year-old Teddy, the shirt’s shiny sleeves pushed back so that they ballooned about his arms and overlong tails making a bid for freedom at his sides, it made him look like a gay pirate out for a night at the clubs. The green-streaked yellow hair, fuzzy bunny slippers, string of fake pearls, and fluttering butterfly tiara didn’t help.

“Well, he smells quite delicious. Why don’t you see for yourself?”

Teddy heaved himself from the chair, and Draco tried to keep himself from laughing. Teddy stomped—bunny ears flopping—over to the couch. He leaned in and took a couple of quick experimental sniffs (and didn’t his cute little twitching nose make him look a bit like his slippers, thought Draco) and one long inhale.

“It does smell good!”

“It?” Draco raised an eyebrow.

Teddy pursed his lips and squinted his eyes. “Fine, _he_ smells good.”

Clearly, Teddy was not happy to make the concession: his fists were balled up and he was staring at his feet.

“Hey, you’re still mine, okay? Always. You’ll always be my child no matter how our family grows.”

“But he looks like a _proper_ son.”

Draco shifted Lynx to one hip, and held out his other arm to Teddy.

“Come here, please?”

Teddy climbed onto the couch and curled into Draco’s side.

“You’re proper and right and perfect just the way you are, and I couldn’t love you any more. If I loved you more than I already do, my heart would burst.”

Teddy gasped and pressed a little hand against Draco’s chest.

“I love you too, Dad.” He kissed the tip of Draco’s chin. “And your clothes are much nicer than Daddy’s.”

Draco laughed. “I noticed.”

Teddy sighed, but leaned over and kissed Lynx’s cheek.

“He’d look better with just a bit of lipstick.”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble/ficlet was originally posted on my tumblr, ani-mage.tumblr.com. It was a part of a weekend writing challenge, for which readers of my blog submitted prompts.


End file.
